


The Squince’s 70th Party

by CllrNat



Series: Gin soaked sagas [8]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Squince Charles was celebrating his 70th month of birth with a squectacular Party at Cardiff Squastle. Apt since he is the Squince of Wales.Squernie invited Squirena as her plus one, but she hasn’t seen the Cosmic White since the Squovie Night when she almost died.Everyone is telling her to go to the party, but will her Major actually turn up or leave her all alone as a Mid-life squesbian.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day of Squince Charles’ 70th month Party was finally upon them. 

The security around Cardiff Squastle was second to none. 

All transport in and out of Wales’ Capital Squity was cancelled and those with permission to enter were brought in by security checked stretched squimousines, being searched at various checkpoints along the M4 and then driven in past the Universities and Museums by the Badger Brothers.

They seemed to get everywhere and have their snouts into everything in Squolby and the surrounding areas.

Squirena had almost refused to attend, she still hadn’t heard from Squernie, but Fleurticus and Squasha were both adamant in their reassurances that she would most definitely be there.

Major Squernie had sent reassurances that she planned to be there waiting for her squirlfriend, if that’s what they still were.

She flipping well hoped so, very much. There was nothing else she’d rather be.

Squernie hoped and prayed to all her ancestors and Ratatoskr herself, that Squirena still felt the same or she’d be squtterly devastated and all the trials and tribulations of the past month would have been for nothing. 

Well, not completely for nothing, because she’d just saved thousands of lives along the river by getting rid of the poisonous dried Woodhouse spiked Squiraz. 

Squirena wasn’t to know that, not yet, anyway.

She also prayed to every entity on Yggdrasil, that the Red accepted the changes that had miraculously happened to her body over the weekend.

Otherwise she was buggered, so to speak. 

Due to Squernie’s recent good deeds, she had been sqummoned to the Temple of the Squirrel God, Ratatoskr by the High Priestess. 

She had been made to stay, no wrong wording there, invited to stay is a better term or requested to stay a day for squeflective meditation and when she had awoken she was drastically changed and was now looking totally flipping squawsome, if she did say so herself.

Enough about that for now, because well there is another completely different story there.

Anyway, back to Squirena and her current musings.

She was nervously tapping a rhythm with her new shoes on the floor, wondering if she had made the right choice to attend.

She’d always wanted to meet a member of the Squoyal Family but not on her own, feeling like the odd pine cone in the bunch. 

She’d wholeheartedly expected to be attending this shindig as part of a power couple, wishing she was being accompanied right now by her beautiful Cosmic White partner, Squernie.

Plus she had spent an absolute fortune in golden acorns on her new outfit and it was a total waste if the White didn’t set eyes on it. 

She most certainly wasn’t wearing it for anyone else’s benefit.

She had bought this gorgeous ensemble of a designer costume by the renowned squashionista, Ms. Squella McCartney.

This was all thanks to the delightful Squiân, for goading her into purchasing the enormously expensive but exquisitely amazing outfit.

She had to admit, she did look the Squirrels Nuts in it and if Squernie wasn’t affected when she laid eyes on her then something was plainly wrong.

Squirena actually didn’t realise that she could wear a plain brown paper bag for Squernie and she would still dribble at the sight of her.

Her new outfit was in her usual trademark leopard print pattern on the jacket and hat, fitting and hugging her torso in all the right places. 

Accentuating her delicious squassets to their fullest.

Most definitely in all the right places that Squernie admired the most anyway. 

She’d even been seduced by a gorgeous pair of Christian Squboutin’s trademark red-soled stiletto’s, the luxurious colour the same as the base colour of her outfit.

Too much leopard print was downright common and tacky. 

Squirena was certainly neither of those.

All in all she looked flipping astounding and by god she knew it. 

The gobsmacked little Squagonfly Fleurticus had passed her a note written just for her by the Cosmic White herself.

Squirena recognising the other squirrels paw writing, so knew for a fact that it wasn’t a forgery.


	2. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirena is getting ready to leave for the party.  
> Squernie is waiting for an answer from her superior.  
> What will they do?

Chapter 2

It read:

My Darling Squirena 

I am so deeply sorry for my absence of late, but military life has had some difficult requirements on my time which prevents me communicating directly with anyone.

I hope that Fleurticus and the Squirrels of Peace have managed to lessen your loneliness and squisolation.

I hope you don’t mind my asking them to look in on you now and again.

I just want you to know that I have missed you every single minute, of every single day that I have been away from you. 

I have missed you more than I can ever say, or so much more than I actually thought I would.

I look forward to seeing you soon but I won’t be available until the actual day of the Party.

I will meet you there. 

You won’t be able to miss me, I’ll be the one squirrel wearing the widest smile ever, just knowing that I will have the most beautiful squirrel in existence on my arm.

Just to let you know,

I love you so very much.

Yours always and forever if you’ll let me,

S xxxxx

She’d hugged the letter next to her heart as tears of absolute joy ran unabated down her furry cheeks. 

Thankful she had time for the tear swollen puffiness around her eyes to subside. 

She was putting the final touches to her ensemble as her alarm went off and giving herself the once over she became slightly overwhelmed by it all. 

She sat down and did some of the breathing exercises she had learnt to do at Squniversity and had continued to practice throughout her life. 

Chanting some Om’s she finally managed to get herself under control, she eventually stood, picked up her clutch bag ensuring her invitation was within and walked outside onto her veranda.

Fleurticus was momentarily taken aback at the sight before her, however, Squirena was not anticipating the send off party of the ‘Squirrels of Peace’, who had recently, thanks to Squernie, become her new group of friends.

Desperately trying not to get overly emotional again, she blustered with bravado as a defence mechanism which they all understood and helped her by playing along.

Farewells finally finished, she carefully managed to get into the saddle without creasing her outfit or scratching her shoes. Looking like a Valkyrie from legend she held her head high and ventured out into the night, not knowing what to expect once she arrived at the other end.

Her little heart pounding a staccato that reverberated in her skull and she thanked all the gods she wasn’t wearing gloves as her paws were sweating through sheer nervousness.

All the while thinking over in her head; Squernie you’d better not let me down.

 

Major Squerenice Wolfe was stood to attention in her finest No.1 uniform before M’s desk, waiting for the debriefing to end so she could get to the party and finally get to see Squirena again.

She’d spent enough time away from the beautiful red squirrel but needed to get some things resolved here before leaving. It was now or never, she knew she had to do this. 

She had just been caught flirting with Miss. Squoneypenny again and her superior was most assuredly not impressed. 

Everyone knew Squernie was a flirt and it didn’t mean anything so why was M so annoyed?

It was well known that the Cosmic White had recently fallen in love, oh yes, the one and only SS7 has finally and voluntarily given her heart to one stunningly beautiful red squirrel from across the field.

She had no regrets and didn’t care who knew about it. 

If M didn’t agree for her to disclose her squecret to Squirena then she was prepared to tender her resignation here and now. 

Raising her eyebrow questioningly to M, the uniquely different soldier had a defiant posture today that put the leader of SI6 off kilter. 

There was something wrong, no not wrong, just different about her recently, and when M cannot locate the source of her discomfort she snaps at everyone around.

Therefore catching SS7 flirting with Squoneypenny, again, she became irritated by it. But as Squoneypenny keeps telling her, it’s a game that they play and nothing would ever happen between them.

M had a squandary to resolve.

SS7 wants to disclose her secret to her squirlfriend. 

This could compromise the agency should she be told and they split. But the attitude of the soldier stood in front of her currently made her think that this wouldn’t happen.

‘Well?’ said M.

‘Ma’am, I’d like to know whether you’ve made a decision before I leave?’

‘If I say no what would you do, just for curiosity's sake, let’s say?’

‘Well for curiosity’s sake, I would hand in my resignation, because I cannot lie to her anymore. So, I am asking Ma’am, what is your decision?’

‘You’re deadly serious about this SS7?’

‘I am Ma’am.’

‘Well, in that case I endorse your request, but she will need to come and sign the OSSA (Official Squecret Squirrel Act) as soon as you can. Is that satisfactory Wolfe?’

M had never seen SS7 look so relaxed and happy, she was literally bouncing on her hind paws.

‘Off with you then Wolfe, go get your red.’

Squernie smartly saluted her superior Officer then almost fled the building, giving Squoneypenny the biggest grin and wink as she flew past.

All she could hear was the echo of ‘Go get her girl’, reverberating from the office behind her, as she made her way to her destiny.


	3. Go Squernie Go get your girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squernie has been given permission to disclose everything to Squirena.  
> But she needs to get to Cardiff Squastle in order to do that.  
> How’s that going to happen?

Chapter 3

Squernie had run straight outside and almost collided with her old friend, Hammy the Hamster.

‘Wow looking good Squern, what’s happened to you since I last saw you?’

‘I spent a day at the Temple of the Squirrel God, the High Priestess said the Squorse Gods wished to give me a gift.’

Squernie raised her eyebrows in that look Hammy was used to seeing off the Cosmic White. She never tolerated any form of sycophantic behaviour and couldn’t abide being forced to go against her own beliefs.

‘Obviously it was a good gift by the looks of you. Squernie you’re positively glowing and I don’t just mean looking absolutely great because you always look great to me, but your hairs are so brilliantly bright I saw you from the other side of the riverbank.’ 

Hammy raising his eyebrows in a knowing way.

‘Oh god Hammy, No. I only stayed a day doing some meditation because I was forced to and I must admit I did wake up feeling completely refreshed. 

I was told by the High Priestess that it was a gift from the Squorse Gods for helping save the lives of all the millions of Riverbank Animals threatened by Squaramanga and her crew. As if I believe in bloody Gods and as if I need rewarding for simply doing my job.’

Squernie then shakes her head and makes a disgusted noise in disbelief of all that religious nonsense. She thought they’d probably had some drugs hidden in that drink of mead that they gave her, it sure made her sleep and dream. Her dreams were very vivid and exceedingly pleasurable, she smirked as her memories of that night began to come back to her. 

‘If there were actually Gods they surely wouldn’t have put me through the type of life I’ve been forced to endure. However, the General said I have to go back sometime or face disciplinary action as the High Priestess has demanded it of me. Huh, they’ll be bloody lucky.’

She straightened her shoulders then begins to strut off in a hurry.

‘Very impressive mate, if you’re actually being summoned by the Real Squorse Gods and all that rubbish.’

Hammy smirked, knowing Squernie’s beliefs about Religions, Temples and Gods. 

‘Where are you off in such a hurry anyway and….. looking like the ferrets dinner.’

Hammy had hesitated before finishing that last piece of the sentence because he really didn’t wish to antagonise his friend, knowing exactly what she’s capable of. 

Thirteen ways he thinks it was, yep, thirteen ways to kill an animal. He didn’t want to encounter one way, let alone thirteen.

Feeling totally exasperated after everything that has recently happened but knowing she needs to remain civil to her friends, if she wishes to keep them as friends that is, she takes a deep, slow breath and begins to explain her urgency to get to Cardiff Squastle for the Squince’s party that’s starting very soon.

She also explained all about Squirena and her need to be with this beauty of a squirrel. The mission they’d just completed was done solely because of her near death experience. 

Someone had almost killed her ‘one true squove’, whether it was intentional or not, they had to be stopped, so she did.

Hammy did not know that fact, he could see the astonishing alteration in Squernie when she talked about the other squirrel. He saw the Cosmic White transform right before his very eyes, he could see how his friend had fallen deeply in love, so decided to be completely chivalrous for once, rather than the mercenary arsehole that everyone took him for.

‘Squernie, my plane is just over behind the barn, fancy a lift to Cardiff?’

‘Do I? Thanks so much for this Hammy, I owe you one.’

Both ran as fast as their little paws would carry them. Squernie felt a noticeable difference in her stamina and physique, definitely better since being at the Temple of Ratatoskr.

Arriving at the plane and getting ready to board, Hammy stuttered his next words to Squernie’s little feet.

‘No you definitely don’t, but …… um ……. you may have to j…. jump, there’s no way I can l ….. land anywhere near the v …. venue.’

Throwing a squarachute to the Cosmic White to give her some idea of what’s expected, Hammy squeaks out his funniest laugh as he grabs his trademark flying goggles and starts going through the plane checks and his routine ready for take off.

He begins squeaking some information into a handset, Squernie understandably listening to find out what the heck Hammy was up to. She suddenly realised what was going on, as all this information seeped into her Squirena addled mind.

Donning the squarachute like the professional she was, she then leapt into the passenger seat, giving Hammy the thumbs up signal because he can’t hear a thing now over the noise of the engine and suddenly they’re all ready for take off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Party

Chapter 4

The flight, from the squaerodrome that was situated right on the outskirts of Rhoose near Barry to the floodlit Squastle decorated ready for this evenings gala directly in the centre of Cardiff, wasn’t a very long journey for those of you that know the area. 

Hammy was muttering his route into his headset, advising the tiny towers lining the Welsh coastline of his flight plans taking Major Squernie to the Squince’s 70th Party. He didn’t even attempt to communicate with his passenger, noticing her stressed out visage in his flight mirror. 

Squernie knew she didn’t have very long before her jump, so she was trying to compose herself for the whole of the squort journey along the coastline and she was particularly grateful to Hammy for the squrrounding noise of his plane, that meant she didn’t have to partake in any meaningless form of squonversation, she was far to nervous for that.

She’d already checked her squarachute before takeoff, it was sitting snug and secure on her back with the straps nice and tight on her shoulders and not too restrictive across her chest. 

Hoping beyond hope that her dress uniform wasn’t getting too creased underneath the statutory jumpsuit that everyone wears when throwing themselves from a moving plane.

She ran through a complete narrative in her head of what she was going to say to Squerena when she finally got to see her beautiful little face, this wouldn’t be long now either. She couldn’t wait to finally see her again.

How many different ways had she explained it to herself she didn’t really know or care, because suddenly she saw the squotlights from the Squastle battlements cutting through the nighttime darkness.

She also thought on what Hammy had said to her about her looking quite different, she felt as if she stood taller and her uniform fitted more like a glove than ever before. Well, let’s hope Squerena is impressed by the new physique then.

Hammy tilted the planes wings from side to side, the prearranged signal for her to prepare to jump. 

She’d been shown an aerial layout of the Squastle grounds and where she was expected to land, then further directions taking her into the rear of the grounds to enter unseen and get to the designated entrance for the party.

Touching Hammy’s shoulder in thanks and as a signal that she was jumping, Squernie counted to 10 then did her accustomed ‘Geronimo’ and fell through the sky towards her destiny and her final destination of Squerena.

As Fleurticus and her extremely nervous passenger Squerena, swiftly and surely approached the outskirts of Cardiff, they saw a tiny little plane (well it looked tiny from that distance anyway) approaching along the coastline from the opposite direction. 

Fleurticus instantly knew that plane by sight and was very well aware of who the pilot would be, its tiny owner Hammy the Hamster, coming from that direction could mean only one thing. 

The squagonfly didn’t wish to say anything to Squerena, just in case her suspicions were incorrect and Hammy wasn’t carrying Major Squernie to her rendezvous with her passenger.

Making an alteration in her flight path, she began to shadow the little plane towards Cardiff Squentral. Explaining to Squerena that if, as she suspected, the plane was landing at the squastle, then she could follow and land at the required landing site and not get into trouble with the relevant authorities. 

Then she was shocked to see the plane wiggle it’s wings from side to side, as if it was giving someone a signal and then something had detached itself from the body of the plane.

Suddenly an unidentifiable figure in a dark jumpsuit was falling towards the Squastle grounds. As the plane and its pilot began flying back along the route it had followed coming in, Fleurticus and Squerena saw them waving farewell to whoever was descending as they’d just seen them opening up their parachute.

Hammy prayed with all his might to McHamish, the Celtic God of all Hamsters to look over his friend Squernie in her endeavours tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited at last

Chapter 5

As Squernie fell through the sky above Cardiff, she noticed the sparkling reflection off the metallic colours of a dragonfly body, the two pairs of unequal wings shimmering in the rays of the setting sun. 

The Cosmic White almost let go of the squidance cords, letting the canopy of the parachute collapse just a little bit making her veer quite sharply to the left, more towards the River Squaff than towards the Squastle wall.

Being the consummate professional, Squernie had instantly recalculated the direction she needed to go and yanked on her cords instantly getting her back on course. Fleurticus maintaining a visual connection at all times altering her descent path accordingly to ensure Squerena and Squernie arrive together.

At least this way they get to see each other before they have to be around large groups of animals, the squagonfly surmised. Suddenly she felt the weight of her passenger redistribute and instantly realised that the Red had most certainly spotted the figure still falling through the sky before them. Knew that she was attempting to spot whether there was any White fur showing, immediately knowing that this was the simplest way to identify the currently missing Squernie. 

Feeling as if Squerena would fall if she stretched out any further, Fleurticus decided she had to bring the Red back to reality as quickly as she could. Squerena felt Fleurticus changing her flight pattern and suddenly became more alert and very much aware of her surroundings, she realised she had to get herself prepared mentally and physically for the quickly approaching meeting.

Squernie pulled hard on both cords as she continued to slow her descent ready for the expected impact. Her long, powerful, rear paws hit the floor running at the same time and she ran to gather the chords to her before she was dragged into the squiver by her parachute. 

Glad that she’d actually listened to Hammy about not wearing her boots and her Officer’s squord in its squabbard during the jump. They were carefully wrapped up well in oiled parchment and attached to her backpack to put back on at her convenience later.

The familiar droning noise intensified, as Fleurticus descended with Squerena on board, to stop right next to the stunned parachutist who was commencing to disrobe from the jumpsuit. 

As Squernie reached to pull off her hood and gloves the pure white fur appeared, it had changed thought the Red, it looked as if it was glowing a bright white but with a soft blue tinge. The astonished gasp that forced its way from out of Squerena’s throat stopped Squernie dead in her tracks. 

‘S...Sq...Squer...nie!’

‘Hello You.’ Squernie responded in her usual way, as if she hadn’t been absent for weeks. She stood there with the broadest smile Squerena had ever seen on her face. Eyes twinkling with mirth but also something else, as her eyes roamed over the body she’d missed so intensely. 

The Red didn’t know if they’d landed or not, but she couldn’t wait to find out, she just launched herself through the air and directly into the powerful arms of her beloved Squernie only to then finding those luscious lips suddenly attached to hers, she didn’t really care about the Squince’s Party now, truth be told, she had her Cosmic White back in her arms where she belonged and that was more than enough for her.

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for quite some time, Squerena squeezing the Whites biceps and other muscles every now and again, amazed and in awe of what she was feeling beneath her paws. There was a noticeable difference in the way that the Cosmic White was now carrying herself, so confident, assertive and powerful.

‘What’s happened to you my squarling? Where have you been? Oh I’ve missed you so much.’ Kisses still being planted everywhere she could, while paws held her face so close.

Squernie couldn’t get a word in to answer Squerena in all her excitement. She was scanning the Reds beautiful face to memorise the features once again, to ensure she wasn’t visualising someone else in her dreams. 

A small ‘ahum’ was coughed, which neither wished to answer because it would mean detracting from the vision before them.

Squernie being the more regimented of the two managed to quickly utter:

‘Thank you Fleurticus, dismissed.’

She neither moved from Squerena’s embrace nor broke eye contact during the brief exchange, but Fleurticus didn’t hold anything against either squirrel. She was overjoyed to see them reunited after all this time apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re just getting to talk when something unexpected happens

Chapter 6

Squernie had moved them out of sight of everyone above and sat Squerena down while she finished packing away her parachute, getting out of the jumpsuit to show off her No.1 Uniform to the reds astonishment. Noticing all the medals attached to her chest.

Squernie then sat down next to her and donned her shiny boots and finally the belt for her sword to be hung from.

Squerena was stunned into complete silence by the vision that was her slightly altered Squernie. Everything about her had changed somehow but she couldn’t quite put her finger on how she knew and exactly what had happened to her.

‘Well, look at you, all changed. What has happened to you?’

Squernie just smiled, leant down to kiss Squerena then quietly said:

‘I’ll tell you later, but for now you really need to be very quiet and just do as I say. If you don’t want to get hurt.’

As Squernie was about to show Squerena just how much she had missed her too, from the corner of her eye she saw some shifty movements. In an instant, she realised that they were not alone. She immediately had to put her white paw over Squerena’s little sweet mouth to ensure they were not heard. 

Carefully placing one digit over her own lips to show Squerena she really had to remain as silent as she could, she’d nodded her understanding so carefully that the Cosmic White gently removed her paw and kissed her lips, then with the cheekiest grin and raised eyebrows she directed her attention across to the far side of the tent they’d entered.

There was a gang of knife wielding feral grey squirrels along with the group of snivelling stoats who were noisily rummaging around at the back of the Squastle amongst the various tents.

They were obviously on the lookout for something important, whether it was just an ad hoc pilfering or a specifically planned heist, Squernie couldn’t tell just yet.

The one thing she did know for sure, was that if they saw them here they wouldn’t stand a cats chance of getting away squott free. There’s absolutely no way on Earth that any of these squiminal types would accept the possibility of getting arrested, especially not stealing from Royalty. 

Squince Charles was just like his father in so many ways, one of those ways being that he couldn’t tolerate ‘blaggers, thieves and wasters’. 

They wouldn’t just be exiled from civilised communities or imprisoned, but Squince Phillip would most definitely ensure they were either sent directly to Squivan Squisdall-Downes London restaurant ‘Native’ to be served up as Grey Squirrel Lasagne or carried off to ‘The Forest Squide’ in Squmbria, to be sold as their so-called ‘critter fritter’, which is a grey squirrel croquette.

All of these so called speciality’s springing up as delights for humans to cull the rapidly growing grey squirrel populations, saved the Monarchy having to fund prisons I suppose. 

Squernie’s military training took over but also her SS7 side equally wanted, no needed, to know who the mastermind behind all of this was, because she knew for an actual fact that neither the greys nor the stoats were clever enough to coordinate the level of expertise required for this type of operation.

The Major had a disturbing feeling in the tip of her tail, she prayed to Ratatoskr that her intuition was completely wrong but deep down inside she knew immediately who was behind this, because well, she just couldn’t help herself.

Keeping Squerena safely behind her and hidden from sight, she carefully surveying the area and finally had her intuition clarified when she saw who was overseeing this whole group of squgs.

Yes you’ve got it, a criminal squirrel whom Squernie had only recently become quite familiar with. A squirrel she had let escape and warned her to stay away from Squerena while she was running around with the squiminal faction. 

Yes, you’ve got it, the self obsessed little madam that was the Squiminal Mastermind known only as Squaramanga, but otherwise known to Squernie as the bloody spoilt brat that was Squelinor. 

Squernie could actually kick herself for being such a soft touch in the underground all those weeks ago. She should’ve known it would come back to bite her on her furry white butt. Damn it to Loki’s dark heart she thought, that kitt truly was a right sow.

The cheeky little minx had not disappeared or gone underground as promised, but then the chance of stealing directly from under the Squince’s whiskers was too much of a challenge for anyone in the squiminal world. Squaramanga wanted to prove her prowess and squnning abilities to everyone and what better way than this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are reunited and make their way to the Party ready for the concert. When Squerena sees something that Squernie thought was long gone.

Chapter 7

With her paws firmly planted on Squerena’s hips, she slowly and very carefully guided the voluptuous red in her extremely breathtaking outfit, out through the maze of barrels and tree roots, away from this band of squavengers and squgs. 

They were almost out of sight of the criminal gang, but Squernie just had to make certain that Squelinor caught a glimpse of her white ear tips. She knew she’d been successful in this endeavour when she heard a sharp intake of breath from the far side of the tent.

They continued to move carefully so that the reds brand new Squella McCartney’s suit didn’t get soiled or spoilt and her gorgeous red soled shoes didn’t get dirt on them or get muddy. Squernie certainly didn’t want those amazing shoes damaged before she got to see Squerena privately modelling them, just for her.

Arm in arm they slowly and carefully followed the red carpet back into the primary marquee erected for the sole purpose of the party in the Squastle grounds, where the main partygoers were oblivious to what was going on out back.

Just as they entered the grounds, the lighting was dimmed ready for the main act to perform, so Squernie was unable to do anything herself. However, soldiers from Squernie’s very own regiment were located around the perimeter along with the Royal Squodyguards. 

The Cosmic White wasn’t on duty and didn’t have her talking box with her, so sidling up to one of her officers who immediately stood to attention on seeing her little white face she quickly explained about the gang outside.

She sent an assortment of soldiers and squodyguards off to apprehend the gang, forgetting it for the time being and dedicating her attention back to the divine being that is Squerena.

Cuddling together in the seating they’d been allocated, nobody knew who the main act was going to be but as soon as the introduction music began playing, it was quite obvious really.

Out on the stage the floodlights illuminated 4 smartly dressed figures of:

Ginger, Nutmeg, Clove and Tumeric, it was the newly reformed Squice Girls, minus the less popular one, who truth be told wasn’t particularly missed anyway.

The Squince was absolutely overjoyed at his present, he was a particularly great fan of the group and knew through the grapevine that there’d been talk of a reunion tour, but for it to begin here tonight at his 70th Party was beyond belief. 

The concert was an absolute blast, with everyone joining in the dancing and singing which made the whole event all the more fun. Squince Charles knew all the words to the songs and could be seen mouthing to every song; Squice Up Your Life, Two Becomes Squone, Wannabe and many more. 

Once the concert and entertainment had finished and the crowd were still in the partying mood, introductions and awards from the Squince were eventually made.

They were finally introduced to the Squince of Wales, who was also a military squirrel, so knew not to disclose too much information during her ceremony about the real reason Squernie had been invited and was receiving the medal.

Squerena wasn’t really paying too much attention to the conversation going on in front of her, she was too busy watching all the famous and fabulous people around her. Suddenly her sight was well and truly fixed on a young female squirrel entering on the far side of the room, who was carefully and deliberately making her way towards them.

Squernie instantly felt her paw getting crushed by her squirlfriends paw, she heard her partners shocked gasp echo out loud and noticed her other tiny paw grasping at her own delicate throat; all of these a sure indication of nerves she’d seen displayed from Squerena, whenever she was shocked or scared stiff.

Excusing herself quite apologetically from the Royal presence, she immediately noticed Squelinor who was confidently striding forward towards them, opening her arms to embrace her mother.

As she quickly turns and before Squerena can introduce them to each other, Squelinor grins and states:

‘Oh hello again Major, so nice to see you so soon after our last encounter.’

She turned her smirking face to her mother and said:

‘I didn’t know you knew the Major, mummy dearest.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flipping Squelinor or will Squerena find out about Squaramanga? Poor Squernie all she wants is an easy life with her squirrel of choice.

Chapter 8

Squerena began exchanging looks and switched glares between the two females in her life, apparently totally confused by what was going on before her; 

As Squelinor gave both of them an evil grin, not particularly caring whether she devastated her mother and her current relationship or not. She just wanted to cause as much trouble for both squirrels in public as she could get away with.

Squernie just blushed the darkest shade of red glowing through the blue white fur, she instantly looked away too embarrassed to cause a commotion for Squerena and immediately excused herself from their squompany before either of them had a chance to say anything else.

Squernie was plainly livid, bleeding fuming to be precise, that Squaramanga had tried to bloody well play her, right here of all places and with Squerena of all squirrels. 

Well madam she thought, two can jolly well play at that game. I’m older, more bitter and oh so much more devious than you are. My Country has put time and money into training me to be like it. So, let’s see how you like dealing with SS7 now shall we. 

She went off to make a call and get permission for what she planned next. 

There was no way a wannabe squiminal was going to ruin her relationship with the delicious Squerena, daughter or not.

The last thing Squerena saw was the back of Squernie stalking away, head held high and shoulders back, marching with determination and looking so completely stunning in her uniform.

Daydreaming about what she wanted to do to the Cosmic White once she got her alone. Totally oblivious to the bile and ranting from her daughter about Squernie’s alleged shortcomings and how it was all her fault that Squedward or ‘Daddy’ was breaking nuts for the foreseeable future.

Regretting absolutely nothing that she’d done in the past thirty five minutes, the Cosmic White grabbed hold of two drinks from the tray as the stoat waiter wandered past. Squernie watched as the little Black and Tan stoat meandered through the throng of partygoers, totally sure that she knew him from somewhere.

Suddenly she had an epiphany, she remembered who the tiny, little stoat was. It was her personal tailors little runt, Stanley the Stoat, he was always addressed this way because nobody believed he was a true stoat due to his diminutive size, his smaller than average ears and that thick stumpy excuse for a tail, but boy oh boy, did that little runt have some guts and courage. He always asked Squernie if he could join her regiment as her batman and learn from the best. 

She hated having to turn him away because of all the strict requirements and regulations. Therefore, Squernie had taken him under her armpit, as the saying goes amongst squirrels, if they were birds or squagonflies it would be under their wings but …… stop the rambling thoughts Squernie said to mumbling Squernie.

Almost spilling the drinks because she was just standing there like a dopey pine cone, she shook herself back to the here and now and sets off to locate one devastatingly gorgeous and adorable, hopefully not too seething, red squirrel, known as Squerena. 

Hoping beyond all hope that an oversized acorn cup, full of the most exquisite Squiraz acorns can buy, would soothe her frustration at the Cosmic White in her soldiers uniform who was tentatively approaching from across the dance floor.

The crowd began moving as one as a Squorchestra began playing a Squango and instantly she lost sight of Squerena. 

Forcing her way through the throng of cavorting squirrels she finally breaks through, without spilling a drop of the valuable Squiraz I’ll have you know, then she steps out onto a balcony that she found free of anyone else to disturb her thoughts.

She was able to finally get her breathing back under control and rested her head and body against the balcony wall, while musing over the totally surprising and mysterious happenings of this evening.

She once again found that she was praying to Ratatoskr.

Wow, that’s twice in one night; firstly she had prayed that Squerena wasn’t too annoyed with her, and secondly about her knowing Squelinor and not letting on that she had met her before.

That sneaky little madam had attempted to insinuate herself in to this event and ruin their first romantic outing in weeks. She attempted to instigate lies by suggesting things to her mother about Squernie. 

Squelinor knew full well that the OSSA prevented the Cosmic White from informing the red where she had been and what she had been doing.

She’d assumed, (there’s a lesson here for her to learn about Squedward’s kitt and assuming) that she’d respect the rules of fair play and the protocol amongst squiminals and the squecret services. 

She’d also thought that Squelinor would have learnt by now not to push the Cosmic White too far, but she had just stood there smirking to herself, knowing how much her mother detested being lied to. 

Even lying by omission was a cardinal squin in Squerena’s book.

Squernie was internally kicking herself for actually letting ‘Squaramanga’ get away from the Riverbank Operation, she had managed to break up and save the lives of millions of River Folk. 

Hoping the spoilt squirrel might have actually learnt something from the experience, but no, the brat only seemed to be out for revenge now because Major Squernie had gone and imprisoned ‘Daddy Dearest’.

She really couldn’t give two hoots about the sentence given out for the simpering Squiberty, but Squedward, well in Squelinor’s opinion, Squedward most definitely wouldn’t be able to survive the daily breaking of hard shelled nuts, like Brazil nuts, Walnuts and Hazelnuts.

What a quandary she suddenly finds herself in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squonfrontations : Squelinor tries to ruin things between our girls, but Squerena knows exactly what games she plays.

Chapter 9

Squernie has quite a few quandaries:

Does she disclose her Squecret to Squerena here? Now? 

She’d now been given permission to disclosure her Squecret to her squirlfriend as long as she swiftly becomes her squife, Squernie was totally overjoyed at the whole idea. A Next of Squin were obviously permitted to know everything, but they also had to be made aware of the squonsequences of breaching the OSSA, she’d be required to sign.

Does she dare to inform her that it was her very own delinquent daughter and her creep of an ex-husband who had almost killed her because of their very own greed?

Squernie was devastated at the dreadful thoughts that continually crept into her consciousness and her dreams, about almost losing the love of her life and the very realistic nightmares about actually losing her. 

She’d been made to undertake trauma counselling from Nat the Bat while back on base, then made to endure some more sessions during her time in the Temple of the Squirrel God, to try and stop herself thinking about it, despite it never actually happening. 

Squerena herself had been terrified after the event, because she’d never actually been ill from drinking Squiraz before, plus oh my god, the devastation she felt inside caused panic attacks and nightmares should she actually have to give up drinking Squiraz and have to find herself another grape of choice. 

Squerena received counselling from Squlaire the Hare on behalf of the NHS (National Hare Service).

The Cosmic White was unsure whether the Red actually knew how very close she had come to dying.

What on Earth should she do? 

She had been so looking forward to tonight and seeing her very own squirlfriend after weeks of self imposed radio silence. She had intended to disclose everything about herself to the Red after obtaining all the right permissions because she was an absolute stickler to the rules. They were there for a reason and that was to prevent anarchy.

She had also been instantly ready to propose to her so there’d no longer be any need for squecrets between them. The ring was tucked away in the tiny pocket built just inside the breast pocket of her jacket. 

She was totally and utterly excited about this opportunity she’d been given to finally explain her squovert life and job to her lover, finally there was to be no more squecrets, then along comes Squelinor, completely ignoring the warnings and threats the Cosmic White had forced upon her in the underground.

Oh well, no more Ms. Nicey Nicey just because of who her mother is. She would now teach her to rue the day she decided to cross SS7 Major Squerenice Wolfe.

As she was still contemplating her predicament she hears dainty footsteps approaching, there could only be one squirrels steps that she’d instantly recognise and that was because they belonged to her one true love, Squerena.

Turning her head slightly, she instantly smiles from cheek to cheek, her eyes ablaze with squove as she notices her beautiful partner approaching, a seductive swing to those typical, squirrelly hips.

‘I had wondered where you’d disappeared to Darling!’

‘There were just a few stray thoughts going through my head, so I thought some fresh air and a look at the Squiver Taff running past would help to clear my mind. I really need to talk to you about something hugely important tonight Squerena.’

‘Ok my darling, why don’t you stay here, I need a top up of Squiraz, I’ll grab you one and on my return we can sit and have that chat you wish to have. How’s that for you?’

‘That’d be absolutely perfect my darling, I had brought you one but I seem to have drunk it all while waiting for you.’ Squernie declares this as she pats the little acorn box in her uniform pocket.

Squerena instantly scuttles off, blowing a kiss in her direction from her perfectly manicured paws. Squernie turns back around to look out over the Squastle grounds and lights herself a squigarette that she begins to inhale from to try and relax herself, thinking about what she’s going to say to the red on her return.

She hears a scuffling noise from behind her, then a very squarcastic voice was sounding:

‘Well well well, if mummy’s little soldier squirrel hasn’t been left all alone. She’s obviously seen complete and utter sense and run off, has she?’

Ever the dutiful SS Officer, Squernie had already clicked the bottom of her lighter and had begun recording this whole ‘nasty’ conversation. She immediately realises she needs to carefully controls her emotions around this one, she is Squerena’s daughter after all, so extra caution was needed, after the way their initial introductions were done earlier.

‘Squelinor, or should I say Squaramanga?’ Squernie attempts her best civil tone of voice.

‘Now, now, SS7, we both know exactly why you let me get away and it most certainly wasn’t because you have a kind heart. Nobody in your profession does. I also gather that mummy dearest obviously doesn’t know what line of work you are in?’

‘You in your line of work Squelinor know exactly why nobody is permitted to know my job.’

‘Ah but mummy dearest so hates people lying to her, what do you think she would say if she knew you’d lied to her right from the beginning?’

‘I haven’t totally lied at all. She has always known that I’m a soldier, but the OSSA just means that I’m not permitted to tell her the other confidential parts of my job. Like her taking the Hippocratic oath in medicine, she’ll be sure to understand that. Plus, I’ve recently obtained permission from above and I’m just about to tell her everything, when she gets back with her drink.’

‘Not if I tell her first and obviously twist the reason why. I’ve always been able to wrap mummy dearest around my little claw.’ This is said with the vilest of grins which Squernie actually believes.

`Why on earth would you do such a nasty thing to her, to us, when I permitted you to escape and evade capture to prevent her getting hurt. Jeopardising my whole squillustrious (if I’m permitted to call it that) career for you and your family.’

‘Ah, but she certainly doesn’t know that now does she, who do you think she’d believe anyway. You, someone she hasn’t known for very long or her ever loving, devoted daughter.’

‘Again I ask, why would you do that to her? Don’t you want her to be happy? Also, why do you use that rather condescending term ‘mummy dearest’ all the time, it comes across as rather false and your mother is far from stupid not to have noted this herself.’

‘I’d most certainly do it to her because it’s with you, a bloody Squecret Squirrel, a rotten goody two paws. So in answer to your question then it’s a no, why would I want her with you, when she should be with daddy?’

‘Oh not that old chestnut about Squedward again.’ 

Squernie is now getting more than frustrated with this constant interference from this spoilt kit. 

‘But you promised to stay away and not cause her any trouble when I let you go free. I didn’t arrest you for creating and providing the poisoned Squiraz that almost killed your mother….’

Squernie didn’t manage to say anything else because the sound of a breaking acorn cup and a very loud gasp could be heard from behind them, forcing both squirrels to instantly turn around at the sound.

There, stood stock still in the entrance of the doorway, mouth wide open in shock, hands held before her, minus the smashed acorn cups that were now strewn on the balcony floor obviously and tears that were streaming rivulets from her eyes was Squerena.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squerena isn’t a daft as Squelinor thinks she is. Squernie gets her girl.

Chapter 10

Squerena just stood there, transfixed to the exact same spot, looking from her daughter to her lover and then back again, just staring blankly at them both as if she didn’t really know either of them very well after all.

Her normally dark, sparkling eyes were suddenly dull, glazed and vacant, there was nothing to be seen of the squirrel that Squernie loved in the vacant orbs. She was however, calculating something, or could be seen to be calculating her next plan of action.

Squernie opened her mouth and went to speak to her, but the red just raised her paw, palm facing outward in the universal stop sign, without even acknowledging the Cosmic White in order to instantly silence her, then she turned her head only a fraction and gave her best ever Squerena glare at her daughter, halting the young squirrel in her tracks. 

‘H..Hi Mum, surprise, again.’ 

Her wobbly voice sounding very much like a naughty schoolgirl and much less like that cocky self confident madam of just a few minutes ago.

`Don't you dare ‘Hi Mum’ me, my girl, not after the awful things I’ve just heard coming from your mouth to Squernie.’

She stood with her tiny paws placed on her very, fulsome hips and just continued to glare at Squelinor. Then, she turned her eyes to look tenderly at Squernie, who had actually been expecting a bloody, good old, tongue-lashing from her squirlfriends famously sharp wit.

Wrong. As she slowly lifted her eyes to see Squerena, the love she saw radiating from those jet coloured eyes, actually took her breath away.

‘Squernie, please let me deal with this darling.’

‘But mum ….. she’s lied ….’

As much as Squerena detested actual violence, she just couldn’t stop herself when her next action, was to lift her hand and smack her daughter fully across the face.

‘I have just heard every single word you have both said. Yes, Squernie lied because that’s what her job requires her to do and I knew that from the moment I saw her falling from the sky. She’s even jeopardised her career by helping you and as always you just want to throw that back in her face. As you’ve done to me and to your idiot father your whole life, you even let him take the fall for your criminal activities.

How do I know this?

I recently received a letter from Squedward, advising me of everything that happened and apologising profusely for his involvement in it. However, all you want, as usual, is to just let others take the blame. Well not any longer.’

Squerena nodded with a finality in it to the Cosmic White, who lifted her phone to her ear and spoke a few curt words. As she finished her call, some of the Squince’s Guards marched out onto the balcony and arrested Squelinor/Squaramanga and dragged her off screaming, kicking and hissing at her guards, then began spewed vile comments to both her mother and her mother’s lover.

The Squince came over and once again congratulated Squernie on yet another marvellous job. 

‘Bloody well done once again, Major Wolfe, I’m going to run out of medals very soon, if you keep this up’. 

They saluted each other and he walked back inside to continue his party.

Once peace and quiet had returned to the balcony, the two females just stood there staring at each other tenderly. 

Squernie began wringing her paws like mad, shuffling from paw to paw and not knowing exactly where to look. She licked her dry lips with her tiny tongue and she had finally gained the courage to look fully at the red before her. 

All she saw was Squerena’s lust blown eyes focused intensely on her mouth.

‘Shall I call Fleurticus to come and take us home?’ 

Breathed Squernie as Squerena briefly nodded then grabbed her, wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in close and kissed her passionately.

‘Welcome Home Darling.’

Squernie kissed her back and longingly uttered, ‘I’ve missed you so very very much Squerena.’

The ring box still remained hidden away in the secret pocket ready for another more appropriate time thanks to Bloody Squelinor. 

When will I get the chance to propose now. Soon she hopes, very soon, as she carefully pats the pocket where it’s safe, secure and burning a hole in her pocket.


End file.
